


Hotel Room ~YakuNoya~ Smut

by eliza_multifandom



Series: ~Haikyuu Oneshots Collection~ [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A Pinch of Angst, A pinch of comedy, M/M, Sex Toys, Smut, a mix of everything, a pinch of fluff, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29632389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliza_multifandom/pseuds/eliza_multifandom
Relationships: Nishinoya Yuu/Yaku Morisuke
Series: ~Haikyuu Oneshots Collection~ [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169885
Kudos: 12





	Hotel Room ~YakuNoya~ Smut

It was the night Karasuno lost Nationals. Everyone was packing their bags so they can leave in the morning. Nishinoya grabbed a jacket and a plastic bag and headed downstairs to the exit.

"Where are you going? It's already 9 pm!" Chikara's voice echoed behind him.

"I have to drop something off at a...relative's house." Nishinoya lied.

"Why do it now?" Chikara asked.

"I didn't have enough time in the past days, but don't worry. I won't be long. I'll be back before you know it." Nishinoya flashes a smile at the other second year before heading out the door. He ran for what felt like forever, but soon enough he finally arrived at a certain hotel. The hotel Nekoma was staying at. He slid open the hotel's glass doors with such force he thought it would break. He takes a deep breath and walks up to the receptionist.

"Um...is Yaku Morisuke staying at this hotel?"

"Oh, another high schooler! You must be a friend of his. Morisuke-kun is staying on the second level, room 108." The lady politely guided.

"Thank you so much." Nishinoya walked into the elevator and tapped on the button with the number 2 on it. He examined the items in the bag, making sure he had everything he needed. The elevator stops and the door opens. He slowly stepped out and walked around the hallway with butterflies in his stomach. After what felt like forever, but was actually 3 minutes, he was in front of room 108. His knuckle was gently laid on the door, still wondering if this was a good decision.

'No, you came all this way, Yuu. GET YOURSELF TOGETHER AND GO FOR IT!' He thought to himself. He knocked on the door a few times and waited for a response. It felt like time slowed down when the door started to open.

"Hello?" Yaku's gentle voice called out.

"Hey, Morisuke." Noya faintly smiled and waved.

"Nishinoya? It's almost 10 pm what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you."

"Well ain't that obvious, come inside before you start yelling in the hallway and wake everyone up." Yaku turns to his side, making room for the other libero to enter.

"What a way to greet your boyfriend." Noya chuckled.

"Shut up," Nishinoya continues to laugh and starts to ramble on about how lucky he was to go to nationals and how good all the other players were. His words become static as Yaku's eyes focus on the plastic bag in Nishinoya's hands and couldn't help but get curious.

"Hey, Noya? What's in the bag?" a few seconds of silence passed by with them making eye contact before Nishinoya flat out reveals the contents in the bag.

"Sex toys."

"WHAT!?"

"Well, I barely get to see you, and since we were so close by for a short amount of time I was hoping we could do it at least once before I go back to Miyagi."

"Then let's do it now while the night's still young." Yaku wraps his arms around the other's thin waist.

"Good idea." Noya puts his arms on top of Yaku's shoulders and the two start making out, slowly walking to the bed. Nishinoya threw the bag onto the lamptable next to the bed pushed Yaku down. Noya hovered above Yaku who was now pinned against the soft bed, still making out, but Yaku broke the kiss to give them time to regain their breaths.

"Who said you can top?" Yaku placed a finger over the ravenette.

"Well do you want me to walk back to the inn sore as fuck?"

"Well with that attitude I'll make sure you can't walk at all~" Yaku winked. His cold hands wandered onto Noya's ass before he could reply. Noya gasped at the feeling of the chilly hands rubbing his body.

"Mori-kun you're such a tease~" Yaku reached over to grab the small bottle of lube from the bag and popped it open. Before he could pour any out into his hand, Noya titled his head down and started nibbling at his neck.

"Don't leave any marks, stupid," But Noya refused. He wanted to display his dominance over Yaku, so he continued to suck on his neck before a red blotch formed. He placed the lube back onto the nightstand and pushed Noya against him, then flipped them over so he was on top.  
"You're paying for that," The brown haired beauty placed three fingers in front of the younger dark haired libero.  
"Just for that, we're not using lube. Now suck." It turned Noya on whenever Yaku showed his dominant side, so did he as asked. As Noya prepared the older boy's fingers, Yaku slowly pulled off the bottom's sweats, his own followed soon after. Yaku wiggled his fingers out of his mouth and inserted one into Nishinoya, receiving nothing more but a whimper from him. He started to pump in and out, with the whimpers slowly becoming louder. After awhile, another finger is inserted. His fingers making a scissoring motion to loosen him more. Nishinoya's moans get so loud that Yaku worries his teammates could hear.

"Morisuke I-I can't take it. Put it in now, please~." Nishinoya tugged on Yaku's shirt and begged.

"You're like a child~" Yaku vigorously shoves the third finger in, Nishinoya moans at the top of his lungs. Yaku doesn't move, allowing him to adjust to the strange feeling. Once Noya's breath slows back down a knock is hear from the door. Both of their heads turn towards the door.

"Yo, Yakkun. You okay?" A deep voice is heard from outside.

"Fuck it's Kuroo..." Yaku mumbles. He turns his focus back onto Nishinoya and starts to move is fingers. Nishinoya quickly covers his mouth with his hands so that they couldn't hear. Yaku placed his free hand onto Nishinoya's and gently moved them away from his face.

"M-mori~ he might hear usss~~" Nishinoya spoke between moans. Yaku places a kiss on his forehead

"It was your idea to have sex tonight wasn't it?"

Another knock.

"Yakkun you okay?" Kuroo asks again.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just accidentally dropped my suitcase on my foot."

"Okay, just don't injure your foot again. Go to sleep early we have to leave first thing tomorrow."

"Yeah yeah, Goodnight," Yaku pulls his fingers out and takes off his shirt.  
"Sorry to keep you waiting, baby."

"Just put in it already. I still have to head back to the Inn."

"Not quite yet. I wanna see how long you can go~" Yaku pulls out a oblong vibrator from the bag and has Noya suck on it again. He aligns the toy against Nishinoya's entrance and slowly pushes it in.

"It's in, baby." Yaku turns it on to the lowest setting, sending a pleasant shiver up Noya's spine. Yaku pushes it in and out with Noya moaning like it's the last time he's going to be fucked.

"Mmooorii~" He turns the setting up higher. "aH FFfuuuuckk~~ C-cumming~~" Nishinoya closes his mouth to repress his voice.

"Already? But I haven't gotten to have fun yet." Yaku whines. Nishinoya latches onto Yaku and pulls their faces close together.

"T-take it out..."

"Why?"

"I want you. Not this thing." Yaku's eyes widen in shock, but quickly goes back to his usual calm and relaxed expression. He reaches to the bag and pulls out a condom, but is shocked to see Noya's hand on his wrist.

"Noya what are you doing?"

"We...we don't need it."

"You're really something else." Yaku sighs as he puts the small square back down. He turns off and pulls the toy down. As soon as Yaku puts himself in, Nishinoya comes with a loud moan.

"Couldn't handle it anymore huh?"

"Shut up, you didn't get any special treatment tonight...and don't move yet. It still feels weird."

"O-okay..." They stay silent and still, basically cuddling before Noya breaks the silence.

"You can move now..."

"Um...sure thing..." Yaku nervously mumbles.

"Were you...about to go soft?"

"Wh- no..." Yaku says before his ear gets pinched

"Don't lie to me, I can feel it y'know," Nishinoya chuckles before Yaku slams into him.

"aH FFfuuuuckk~"

"That's what you get, darling~"

"Just go...F-faster please~" Yaku does as he's told. Nishinoya's quiet moans become louder with each thrust.

"Damn...even with all the prepping and playing I did to your hole, you're still- ngh- so tight~" Yaku breaths out. Noya couldn't respond, even if he wanted to, the feeling was just so amazing, he couldn't bare it.

"Y-yaku~ I'm close..." Noya manages to say.

"Me too, fuck..."

"Yaku~ Yaku~ Fuck I'm so close I wanna cum so much right now~" The top is obviously turned on by the sound of his boyfriend moaning out his first name so he starts to thrust as fast as he possibly can.

"You can...inside...do it inside~" Noya mumbles between the pants and moans.

"You- ngh~ You sure? I don't want to mess up your stomach..."

"Please, Yaku...fill me up~"

"Damn it you're so fucking cute." Nishinoya continues yelling out for his boyfriend until they're at their high.

"Cum for me, Yuu."

"YAKU~" Noya yells out while they ride out their orgasms. The white fluid covers their chests and the sheets as Yaku plops down next to him.

"D-damn...that was so amazing..." Yaku mumbles.

"Must. Sleep. Now." Noya turns and covers himself with the blanket.

"OI, YUU! We needa clean up! You needa go back to the Inn! Oh god can you walk? Do your legs hurt?"

"So tired..." he mumbles in response.

"He's gonna wake up soon, we can worry later." Yaku get under the sheets and cuddles with his junior.

A few hours pass and Nishinoya finally wakes up. he reaches for his phone on the sidetable and turns on the screen.

"SHIT IT'S 2 AM- CHIKARA'S GONNA KILL ME," Noya whisper-yells as he sits up. He looks to his lower side to see his boyfriend peacefully sleeping in all his glory. Blood started to rush down to his lower half. Nishinoya looked down, and back at Yaku.   
"I guess it wouldn't hurt him..." He mumbled as he slowly uncovered their bodies from the thin sheets, and proceeded so pull Yaku's boxers. Noya almost popped a blood vessel upon seeing Yaku's bare umm...behind...He reached over his partner and snatched the small bottle of lube and poured some on his fingers, then spread is around Yaku's pink hole.

"Yuu, what are you doing here still...it's 2..." The sound of Yaku's voice startles Nishinoya, and the weird feeling on Yaku's ass startles him.  
"GET YOUR FINGERS AWAY FROM MY ASS YOU- DUMBASS!"

"Please?" Noya pouts.

"No, hurry up and leave before your coach kills you." Yaku pulls the blanket over his body again.

"So you just expected to fuck me, then have me leave..." Noya pouts.

"Yuu...it's not like that." Nishinoya quickly lays on top of Yaku and kisses him.

"I'm kidding baby, now let me fuck you so hard that you can't move your legs in the morning~"

"What about YOUR legs?"

"Don't worry. It's just my hips that hurt now."

"Well don't stop halfway through you idiot got it?"

"Yeah I know."  
\-------------------------------------------------------------

"Ngh~ Yuu I'm cumming~!"

"Damn, Yaku~ I really messed up...your pretty face now did I?"

"Yuu~!" Yaku cried out as he spilled on both of them.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------

"It's 4am...if you don't leave we're both getting in trouble...Yuu are you listening?" Yaku stared at his screen.

"Mhm..."

"Yuu get up. YUU!" Yaku yelled as he kicked Nishinoya in the back.

"OW! Watch it my back hurts like hell..."

"Hurry up, I don't want to get expelled months before I graduate so hurry up..." A silence fell upon them, and it had a melancholic vibe. Yaku turned his body towards Noya, who was sitting upright on the side of the bed.  
"Yuu, is everything alright," There was no response. Just silence, but it was broken by a quiet sniffle.   
"Tell me whats wrong, Yuu..." Yaku says as he gets up and hugs his boyfriend from behind.

"Should we break up?"

"Yuu, where's this coming from?"

"Just the fact that...we don't see each other often. You'll be going off to university, probably somewhere far away. I don't think I can take not seeing you for so long again..."

"Nishinoya Yuu. Why the hell would we break up? So what if we don't see each other in person alot? I love you alot, and you know that. That's enough of a reason for us to stay together." Yaku moves himself onto Noya's lap and clings onto his body, laying his head on his shoulder. A few minutes pass by of them embracing each other, savoring each second of it.  
"Y'know, I've been looking at schools near Miyagi...you're not the only one who doesn't like our distance...I'm just scared of being so far from home."

"Then you don't have to! I can move to Tokyo after I graduate."

"Nah, I wouldn't want you to leave your home. Besides Tokyo is a busy place, knowing you...you're gonna get lost."

"Speaking of lost, we lost track of time. I gotta leave now."

"Shit you're right...well cya I guess." Yaku whines as he gets of Noya's lap.

"Since the game season is over...we'll have more free time to see each other so at least something good happened out of all of this."

"You're right..oh! Are you gonna shower before you leave?"

"Nah, I can just wash up in the morning before I leave."

"Call me in the morning, I wanna see if you get in trouble." Yaku giggled.

"Yeah yeah shut up, I love you too. Cya." Noya waved before he left the room.

"Yeah...see you..." Yaku couldn't help but cry as soon as the door closed. He was all alone again and who knows how long the gap will be before they see each other again. He sobbed into the pillow before he grew tired and eventually fell asleep.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------  
The sun rose at 7 am, so did all of team Karasuno. It was silent, a peaceful bliss, but that quickly ended.  
"NISHINOYA YUU! YOU SAID YOU'D BE BACK A WHILE AGO!" Daichi's voice made it seem like the building was shaking.

"Yeah, Yeah I know...they had me stay in for a while and I accidently crashed at their place, but I'm here now!" Noya nervously laughed.

"You came back at 5 am...plus you have Nekoma sweatpants on." Suga pointed out. The room was filled with the laughter of the other second years, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi snickers, Asahi embrassed for Noya, and Kageyama explaining to Hinata why they're laughing.

"Well...maybe my cousin went to Nekoma and handed these down to me-"

"Shut up we all know you slept with Morisuke-san last night." Chikara cut him off.

"NO I DID NOT!" As soon as he said that, his phone rang.

"RYU QUICK GRAB HIS PHONE!" Kinoshita yelled. Tanaka ran towards Nishinoya and successfully snatched the phone from his possession.

"oOOooo it's Morisuke-kun~" Tanaka giggled.

"Well don't just laugh, answer it already." Suga stated.

"RYU I SWEAR TO GOD!"

"Nonono. This is your punishment." Chikara said as he held Nishinoya's arms behind his back to restrain him. Tanaka clicked the green button and put it on speaker. Everyone's eyes were on Tanaka and the phone, all of their ears were focused on hearing Yaku's voice.

"Hey, Yuu? Um...you left the bag in the room. Do you want me to keep it?"

"Um...sorry I forgot. What was in the bag again?" Tanaka said, impersonating Noya.

"How did you forget? It's the damn vibrator and shit. I'm not bringing this home with me so it's either you come and get it before you leave or I'm throwing it away." Yaku grumbles and Tanaka hangs up. Everyone's heads turn back to the small libero, his face red and embrassed.

"Okay...maybe I did have sex with Yaku..." Nishinoya mumbled as the room rumbled at the sound of everyone yelling. Nishinoya made sure to call Yaku and apologize, and Yaku laughed the entire call.


End file.
